Talk
by Pokie I
Summary: Black quer a McKinnon, mas sempre foi péssimo com as palavras. Ainda bem que existe sexo. Mas até que ponto isso será o suficiente?


Eu não sei _como_ chegamos até ali. E quer saber? Não me importo.

Desespero mútuo. Um beijo roubado. E, então, a calcinha dela está pendurada em algum livro da biblioteca. Minha cueca nos meus tornozelos e as mãos presas nas nádegas dela; o manuseio escaldante de empurrar o quadril feminino contra o meu é indescritível. Especialmente quando ela está tão fodidamente molhada.

Eu quero mais, preciso de mais.

Conseguiria se ela não fosse mandona. Queria levar a glória, mas eu não deixaria. Mordi a boca dela como um castigo intenso por ela querer roubar o meu comando, ou apenas por ignorá-lo.

"Me chupa, McKinnon."

"Vai ter que implorar por isso, Black."

Ela era insuportavelmente assim. Sabia me prender, e não estou só falando do meu sexo dentro do dela numa madrugada ao redor de livros. Sabia me prender para que eu nunca quisesse ir embora.

Eu a odiava _tanto_ por isso.

Por me fazer ter certeza de que minhas vontades nunca seriam atendidas.

Era por isso, também, que eu não sabia me desgrudar.

Ela também não ia conseguir as coisas tão fácil assim.

"Vai mais rápido, porra. Eu preciso. Rápido." Frustrada e delirada pelo modo como eu metia lentamente nela, McKinnon grunhiu de prazer. Não que o ponto dela fosse fácil de encontrar, mas eu lhe oferecia movimentos fortes suficientemente para fazê-la tentar e falhar ao engolir o gemido.

Apertei meus lábios em seu queixo fino. A estante atrás dela poderia cair em qualquer momento por causa do nosso apoio, dessa vez, frenético. Podia ouvir uns livros despencando ali do lado.

Era deliciosamente perfeito. O jeito que ela fazia seus próprios movimentos como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo comigo.

Preciso de elogios.

Ela não me dava nada.

Nem mesmo a bunda.

"Assim é bom pra você, McKinnon?" sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"Acha mesmo que só o seu pau vai adiantar alguma coisa?"

Cacete. Ela me provocava e conseguia efeito.

Ela queria que eu beijasse.

Usasse a mão. Boca. Língua. Dente. Saliva.

Eu estava transpirando. Cabelo molhado, suor nas têmporas. Ela gostava.

Pescoço cheiroso. É importante que mulheres tenham pescoços cheirosos, especialmente porque um beijo ali pode fazer muita diferença. McKinnon se arrepiava com beijos no pescoço e ainda bem que eram deliciosos o suficiente para eu gostar de passar o tempo com meus lábios ali. E os dentes, na medida certa, sabiam descontrolar.

"Você é deliciosa", acabei precisando confessar. "Me fode, McKinnon, rebola esse corpo fodidamente incrível."

E se as palavras sacanas forem devidamente proferidas, os bônus são apenas consequências.

Ela vai fazer tudo, e mais um pouco.

Torturando.

Sempre melhor do que eu mesmo estou mandando.

Os olhos dela eram penetrantes. Poderia encará-los e me sentir despido. Ela lia qualquer coisa na minha testa, sabia de todas as minhas intenções. E, embora uma moça sorridente, McKinnon não estava achando aquilo engraçado. Ela estava séria e concentrada, olhando para mim de um modo profundo, enquanto fodíamos na biblioteca.

E eu sei que esse momento é importante agora. O momento que ela se intensifica contra mim e não consegue diminuir o tom dos gemidos. É um reflexo louco. Pega você de surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo gradativamente.

Sente chegando a si mesmo.

E quer que chegue _logo_.

Quer que exploda.

"Pode gozar, McKinnon."

Ela cerrou os dentes.

"Eu não estou nem perto."

Senti a intensidade dela. É claro que ela estava perto.

Devorei a boca dela para mim e o beijo foi exageradamente profundo. Ela gemia na minha boca e eu sentia a vibração da garganta dela.

Ela parou de se mover e deixou por minha conta. Eu a fodi como nunca antes.

Não tem que ser rápido.

Tem que ter jeito.

Eu tinha o jeito. E eu era perfeito.

"As damas primeiro" sorri, mas ela estava ocupada demais tendo um orgasmo para achar necessidade de me mandar à merda pelas provocações.

Não foi ela que pediu por isso?

As unhas dela não foram piedosas com meus ombros. Seu peito subia e descia, e eu devorei cada um de seus mamilos duros, arrancando o sutiã preto. Olhos fechados e sobrancelhas arqueadas. Lábios entreabertos e manchados pelo próprio batom. Lambi meus próprios lábios e observei o rosto dela, ainda com o orgasmo estancado nos olhos e na respiração descontrolada.

"Sonhei que você me chupou hoje."

"Sonhou comigo? Que fofo."

"Mas não se preocupe. Não me apaixonei. Não foi tão bom assim."

Consegui o olhar dela. O olhar inconformado. Claro que eu estava mentindo, mas como eu poderia saber se também não era verdade?

"Você está caidinho por mim," ela informou com um breve sorriso no rosto, apertando a minha gravata.

"Suas pernas estão tremendo agora," e eu acusei.

Sim, quando você só está fodendo a garota por foder, você vai embora e espera que ela nunca mais queira te procurar. Sem papo, sem conversa fiada. Com Marlene a coisa era meio diferente. Era só papo e conversa fiada. Durante e depois do sexo.

Ela me olhou e percebi que girou os olhos embora estivesse acariciando distraidamente o cabelo da minha nuca.

"Lá vem você", bufou quando eu beijei seu pescoço.

"O quê?"

"Sabe, se eu quisesse beijinhos assim eu não estaria transando com você, Sirius."

Ela estava adoravelmente molhada e eu continuei movendo contra ela, daquele jeito, lento, suave, desesperadamente erótico, como se meu lugar preferido fosse ali.

Dentro dela.

Enquanto eu dava beijinhos bem suaves no seu ombro.

"Por que não se afasta então? Você já teve o que precisa."

Opa. Teve um silêncio ali.

Ela ia admitir? Finalmente? Ou eu teria que fazer primeiro?

Subi meus lábios para os seus e nos beijamos. Língua e tudo. As pernas dela estavam trêmulas e talvez Marlene estivesse mais desesperada do que eu porque roçou as unhas bem feitas no meu abdômen, arrepiando-me.

Parei e olhei pra ela, especialmente quando ela me empurrou um pouco fazendo com que a gente se afastasse.

Eu ainda estava duro.

Muito duro.

"Será que um dia daremos um jeito de fazer isso na cama?" perguntei.

Eu a queria me cavalgando como se o mundo fosse acabar, coisa que até agora não aconteceu porque estávamos transando verticalmente todas as malditas vezes.

"Isso é você me chamando para sair?" brincou.

"Não", meu orgulho me fez mentir. "Bem, se o destino for meu dormitório, interprete do jeito que quiser."

"Se eu interpretar tudo o que fazemos do que jeito que _parece_ , Sirius" ela disse, literalmente agarrando meu pau com força. Mordi os lábios, soltando um gemido ridículo de tesão. Seus dedos estavam quentes e o sorriso mais ainda, "eu diria que você está mesmo apaixonado por mim. Caidinho como uma folha no outono."

"Nunca" eu sorri, bem perto da sua boca.

"Não precisa admitir, _eu sei_."

"É confiante desse jeito, então?"

"Desse jeito" ela sorriu, puxando suavemente um pedaço do meu lábio inferior com os dentes. Achei até que ela ia arrancar sangue, mas apenas se afastou rapidamente, descendo até o meu pescoço com os lábios úmidos. Não sei se McKinnon me enfeitiçava, mas ela tinha esse completo talento de ultrapassar todas as minhas expectativas.

Agachou-se literalmente aos meus pés, não sem antes me empurrar contra a estante e me fazer implorar.

Porque ela estava beijando, muito lentamente, cada pedaço do meu abdômen e não chegava _nunca_ no lugar em que eu queria que ela chegasse.

Quando chegou foi só um roçar da ponta da língua na glande. Tão pouco que me senti frustrado.

No momento que ela engoliu o que pôde, eu juro que soltei um palavrão. Fodidamente alto. Segurei seus cabelos e manuseei o movimento, brevemente empurrando o quadril contra sua boca perfeita.

Ela era boa naquilo. Estranhamente boa. E o fato de que ela tinha experiência nisso me deixou confuso. Não estou reclamando, especialmente agora que ela trabalhava com a língua de um jeito delirante. Só fiquei confuso por ter vontade de socar cada filho da puta que já teve o que eu estava tendo agora com McKinnon.

Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu não sei explicar o motivo.

Simplesmente segurei o rosto dela, puxando-a para mais um beijo forte. Empurrei seu corpo contra a estante atrás dela, derrubando mais uma porção de livros ao nosso redor, erguendo a cintura dela para penetrá-la, com raiva de mim mesmo.

"Sirius" ela exclamou, surpresa, agarrando uma parte da estante com os dedos para se equilibrar. Toda aquela coisa romântica que tivemos até agora não fazia o menor sentido.

Exceto que fazia.

Mas agora eu estava fortemente empurrando meu quadril contra o dela, arrebatado, ouvindo nossas peles se chocando contra a outra. Pensei que alguém poderia escutar Marlene gemendo, mas não me importei.

"Sirius" ela gemia meu nome mais e mais vezes. Com mais um tranco, apertei sua entrada e enfiei até onde eu conseguia, até o limite. Ela soltou um gemido alto que fez eco. Acostumou-se facilmente com o ritmo forte e brutal, então pediu para que eu não parasse.

Implorou também.

A gente se encarava o tempo todo, e eu gozei pensando o quanto ela era linda.

Acabamos sorrindo um para o outro.

"Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que me ama? Me fodendo desse jeito?" ela perguntou estupefata, mas nada indicava que não estivesse satisfeita.

"Não sou bom com palavras" confessei, exausto, a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro de suor e perfume que vinha do pescoço dela.

E então ela disse:

"Não preciso de palavras. Só diga o dia e o horário e estarei aqui."

Colocamos nossas roupas de um jeito rápido. Quando eu estava fechando o zíper, o que significava "está na hora de seguirmos nosso caminho", eu disse:

"Amanhã. Seis horas."

Ela estranhou.

"A biblioteca fica lotada esta hora. Posso curtir umas coisas assim, mas não a esse ponto. Especialmente porque tenho um pinta na minha bunda que eu não quero todos vejam."

Ela me fazia rir, de um jeito ou de outro. Eu me divertia com ela.

"Estou falando de Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade é _pior_ ainda. Sirius, você já foi melhor."

Eu a puxei para um beijo.

"O que acha de você entender que estou te chamando para _sair_ e não foder?"

Antes que ela me perguntasse os motivos, eu acrescentei:

"Quero dizer. Quem sabe namorando a gente acabe numa cama dessa vez, não é?"

McKinnon sorriu. Só para não ferir o orgulho, foi embora sem me dar uma resposta.

Mas essa sempre será uma relação mútua. Não é só sexo. No final da noite, alguém tem que se render.


End file.
